


Laughter

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: The Weasley twins give Minerva a gift.





	Laughter

* * *

Minerva looked at Olivia in annoyance as her laughter filled her office.

She knew showing her that ridiculous card was a mistake.

“Are you quite finished?”

Olivia looked over at her before erupting into another fit of laughter.

Minerva sighed and looked down at the card, seeing her face staring back at her. The photo she didn’t mind. The information however, left her unimpressed.

“Oh, admit it, Min. You’re secretly flattered the Weasley twins created your very own chocolate frog card.”

Minerva turned away to hide her smile, not wanting to give Olivia the satisfaction that she was indeed right.

 


End file.
